2017 Atlantic hurricane season (Money Hurricane)
Seasonal forecasts Prior to the season's start, multiple weather organizations release predictions on seasonal activity. (WIP) Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2017 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/06/2017 till:15/06/2017 color:TS text:Arlene (TS) from:23/06/2017 till:24/06/2017 color:TS text:Bret (TS) from:07/07/2017 till:11/07/2017 color:TS text:Cindy (TS) from:27/07/2017 till:30/07/2017 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:31/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 color:TS text:Don (TS) from:02/08/2017 till:08/08/2017 color:C2 text:Emily (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The season began on June 11, with the formation of Tropical Storm Arlene just north of the Bahamas. The storm gradually strengthened as it made a loop, turning to the north-northwest torwards the United States. Arlene began to weaken as it approached land, and came ashore near Georgetown, South Carolina, as a minimal tropical storm. The cyclone rapidly dissipated as it moved faster torwards the Appalachians. The next storm, Bret, formed just 8 days later. It was a brief tropical storm that lasted a little more than a day, making landfall in Cuba. Its remnants came ashore in the Florida Panhandle. After a short period of inactivity, Tropical Storm Cindy developed on July 7. A strong Azores High pushed the cyclone between Bermuda and the Eastern United States, before Cindy managed to recurve and peak just short of hurricane strength south of Nova Scotia. Before long, Cindy became extratropical while located to the west of Newfoundland. The final tropical cyclone of the month of July, Tropical Storm Don, became a highly destructive tropical cyclone which devastated Hispaniola, primarily Haiti. The country was still in a humanitarian crisis nine months after Hurricane Matthew, and Don's impacts only compounded the problem as the storm dumped torrential rainfall due to its slow movement, causing significant flooding. Don made landfall in eastern Dominican Republic, near La Romana a tropical depression, before degenerating to a remnant low. Finally, the remnants regenerated for a short period a day later, before finally dissipating on August 1 after bringing moderate impacts to Bermuda. Activity ramped up rapidly in August, with the month seeing more storms than all the previous months put together alone. The first storm, Hurricane Emily, originated from the Gulf of Mexico and made landfall as a minimal category 2 in the Big Bend of Florida. It then crossed Florida and paralleled the Southeastern coastline before finally weakening as it headed further inland. As of Don's last advisory, the season has produced 9.405 units of Accumulated Cyclone Energy. The 1951-2000 full-season average is 93 units. Storms Tropical Storm Arlene A tropical disturbance developed over the Bahamas early on June 10. Due to favorable conditions, the wave quickly gained organization. An Air Force reconnaissance aircraft investigated the system at 3:00 UTC on June 11 and found tropical storm-force winds, but reported that the circulation was ill-defined. Another aircraft at 15:00 UTC found that the disturbance had become a tropical storm, and was designated as Tropical Storm Arlene. Maximum sustained winds of 45 mph (70 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 1004 millibars were recorded. The storm was not inhibited by unfavorable conditions, and continued to intensify. As Arlene continued north and began a cyclonic loop, it significantly enlarged in size, spanning from just north of the Bahamas to North Carolina. Shortly before completing the loop, Arlene peaked at 9:00 UTC on June 13 with winds of 60 mph (95 km/h) and a pressure of 993 mbars. After peak, the storm's structure began to rapidly degrade due to increasing wind shear and upwelling of cooler ocean waters. By the time Arlene made landfall slightly more than 48 hours later after peak, on June 15 at 15:00 UTC, winds had decreased to 40 mph (65 km/h) and the pressure had risen to 1009 mbar. The exposed cyclone made landfall near Georgetown, South Carolina, bringing moderate effects to the area. Arlene accelerated to the northwest torward the Appalachians and dissipated 12 hours after landfall. The majority of damage occurred in the Bahamas during Arlene's development stages. The cyclone's slow movement dropped torrential rainfall on multiple islands of the chain, including some still recovering for Hurricane Matthew of 2016. 15 fatalities and $2 million in damages was recorded. Power outages were extensive in the most severely hit locations. One surfer drowned after strong swells overwhelmed him on the island of Bermuda. In the United States, the primary impact was heavy rainfall. A family of 3 was killed in Lake City, South Carolina when a large tree fell on their home, and a couple died after they lost control of their motercycle on Interstate 95 near Florence. In total, Arlene caused 21 fatalities and approximately $3 million (2017 USD) in losses. Tropical Storm Bret A disorganized group of thunderstorm activity formed just south of Jamaica on June 21. It struggled to consolidate as strong wind shear dominated the area. Steadily moving northwestward torwards the Yucatán Channel, the wave began to resemble a subtropical cyclone, with the circulation remaining largely displaced from the primary convection. Late on June 22, a narrow area of more favorable conditions developed ahead of the system, allowing for some strengthening of the low pressure area and a more tight circulation. Finally, at 15:00 UTC, the wave was deemed a tropical depression after gaining sufficient organization, supported by data from a reconnaissance aircraft. Tropical Depression Two had wind speeds of 35 mph (55 km/h) and a pressure of 1008 millibars, which later became its peak intensity. Not long after formation, Two made its first, and only, tropical landfall near the municipality of Sandino, Cuba. A frontal boundary to the west forced the storm onto a more due north track as it moved away from the island nation. Despite moving over land, the depression strengthened slightly to a weak tropical storm, and was designated as Tropical Storm Bret. Unusually, the pressure did not fall, but rose instead. Bret managed to maintain tropical storm status for 18 hours before becoming Post-Tropical due to hostile conditions. Its remnants came ashore near Apalachicola, Florida and fully dissipated over Georgia. Minimal impacts were recorded in Cuba and in the Southeast from Bret. 1 fatality was reported when a woman went missing and was later presumed dead in Cuba. Beaches across the Gulf coast were closed to prevent beachgoers from entering the high surf, but were reopened shortly after as Bret fell apart quickly and never caused the disruption that was previously forecasted. Tropical Storm Cindy The tropical wave that led to the formation of Cindy began to take shape north of the Lesser Antilles. A conducive environment favored rapid development of the low. While located approximately 255 miles north-northeast of Samaná in the Dominican Republic, the now-well organized tropical wave became a tropical depression at 03:00 UTC on July 7. After designation, Tropical Depression Three continued on a strengthening course throughout the afternoon. At 15:00 UTC, the National Hurricane Center upgraded the cyclone to a tropical storm, naming it Cindy. Some minor strengthening occurred throughout the day despite increasingly detrimental conditions caused by dry air from the Azores High. Cindy reached its first peak at 9:00 UTC on July 8 with 1-minute sustained winds of 50 mph (80 km/h) and a pressure of 999 mbars. Subsequent weakening began as dry air entrained itself into the storm's circulation. Originally expected to continue on a northwestern track torwards a landfall on the Delmarva Peninsula, Cindy instead started to recurve around Bermuda. Restrengthening ensued as the cyclone exited the strip of unfavorable dry air stationed south of the island. It inflicted little damage to the territory as it passed safely to the north on a northeast trajectory. Baroclinic processes allowed Cindy to strengthen quickly as it headed torwards the Canadian Maritimes, and it reached peak intensity at 21:00 UTC, July 10, while situated south of Nova Scotia with winds of 70 mph (110 km/h), partnered with a minimum central pressure of 985 millibars. Now forecasted to briefly reach hurricane status, Cindy once again defied predictions by quickly beginning to take on extratropical characteristics. It officially completed the transition at 15:00 UTC on July 11, and the last advisory was issued by the National Hurricane Center. No significant were caused by Cindy throughout its lifespan, although it did come close to land on several occasions. Strong wind gusts caused some disruption in Nova Scotia and Newfoundland, with the latter seeing more widespread impacts as the storm's center passed closer to the province. Downed tree limbs resulted in isolated blocked roads and downed power lines. Fortis Incorporated and Nova Scotia Power reported that 10,000 to 25,000 people were without power as Cindy impacted the region. Most power was restored within the next 2 days in the Atlantic Maritimes. Tropical Storm Don An African Easterly wave exited the coast of Africa with little convective organization, as a Saharan Air Layer prevented the low from strengthening. The wave crossed the Main Development Region uneventfully, but when it reached the Caribbean, where conditions were much more favorable for tropical cyclogenesis, immediate changes began to occur. Due to very moist air and low wind shear, the cloud tops began to rise and cool significantly, whilst becoming more numerous. The wave began to take on a similar look to that of a tropical depression, prompting the National Hurricane Center to designate the system as an invest. On July 27, after an Air Force reconnaissance flight found a closed circulation, Tropical Depression Four was declared to have formed south of Hispaniola at 9:00 UTC. The tropical depression strengthened to a tropical storm 6 hours later at 15:00 UTC, and was named Don. Until July 28, Don continued in a westward direction before becoming nearly stationary south of Haiti. Tropical Storm Warnings were hoisted by the Haitian government that ran throughout the southern coast. Meanwhile, Don briefly stalled, before starting on a sharp eastward path. The small storm peaked at 21:00 UTC on July 28. The winds reached 50 mph (80 km/h) and the pressure dropped to 1004, before the mountains of Hispaniola began to interfere with Don's cyclonic structure. In a very weakened state, Don made landfall as a tropical depression at 3:00 UTC, July 30, in the far east of the Dominican Republic, near the city of La Romana. Crossing the island caused even further weakening, and Tropical Depression Don degenerated into a remnant low. A day later, moderately favorable conditions allowed the remnant low to regenerate into a tropical storm, becoming Don's second stint as a tropical cyclone. It did not last long as cooler ocean waters began to take their toll, and by August 1 the storm became post-tropical after briefly brushing Bermuda as a subtropical cyclone. The post-tropical low dropped light rain along coastal areas of New England, however no damage was reported. Devastation in Haiti was widespread, caused by the torrential rainfall which lasted for two days as Don slowly moved. The nation was still recovering from the recent strike by Hurricane Matthew less than a year prior, and the humanitarian crisis that followed suit. Many survivors still had no homes and were living in tents when Don impacted the island, and the ensuing flooding swept away hundreds of poorly constructed homes and tents, which housed many people whose residence had been destroyed by Hurricane Matthew. In total, an estimated 400-450 deaths in Haiti were reported, many of which were the result of homes getting swept away by rushing floodwaters. In the Dominican Republic, damage was less severe, and most homes remained standing. There was a sharp contrast between the two countries, as the economic situation allowed for better constructed homes in the Dominican Republic than in that of Haiti, which is one of the poorest nations in the world. In it's last days of existence, Don moved just west of Bermuda, with no damage or casualties. In total, Don is estimated to have caused up to 500 deaths and 967 million in destruction. Hurricane Emily An area of low pressure with the potential for tropical development was first noted by the National Hurricane Center on July 31, while located in the Bay of Campeche. Thunderstorm activity was numerous throughout the system despite it having only formed the previous day. Development was slowed slightly by the close proximity of land from nearby Mexico, but the drifting disturbance's extensive time over warm waters allowed it to counteract any weakening. On August 2, the National Hurricane Center announced that Tropical Depression Four had formed after maintaining persistent thunderstorm and organization for the past two days. A high pressure system over Texas caused the newly formed storm to curve to the northeast in the direction of Florida. Gradually strengthening, Four reached tropical storm status at 03:00 UTC on August 4, and was given the name Emily. Over the next few days, Tropical Storm Emily struggled to strengthen, with moderate wind shear in the central Gulf. On August 5, as the storm was nearing hurricane status, tropical storm watches and warnings were issued for Florida's entire western coast, due to uncertainty in Emily's forecast path. These warnings were later discontinued for much of the Panhandle after it became clear that the storm was going to make landfall further south. At 15:00 UTC on August 6, the NHC reported that Emily had officially strengthened into a hurricane, with winds of 75 mph (120 km/h) and a pressure of 984 millibars. In the last day prior to landfall, a period of quick intensification began, believed to be the cause of the Florida Continental Shelf. Emily came ashore near the community of Homosassa Springs in Citrus County, Florida at 09:00 UTC. Winds were estimated to be at 100 mph (160 km/h); the pressure was recorded to be at 971 millibars. Accelerating to the the northeast, Emily crossed Florida several hours later and entered the Atlantic Ocean. Now in a steady weakening stage, the storm made its second landfall in South Carolina just north of Myrtle Beach, not far from the North Carolina border. Winds had decreased to 80 mph (130 km/h) due to land interaction with Florida, but Emily remained at formidable strength. After landfall, Emily began to weaken substantially as it was eventually pulled in by a frontal boundary over Pennsylvania and lost all tropical characteristics on August 8 around 15:00 UTC. Storm names The following names were used for named storms in the North Atlantic in 2017. This is the same list used in the 2011 season with the exception of Irma, which replaced Irene. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2023 season. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2017 USD. Footnotes The totals represent the sum of the squares for every (sub)tropical storm's intensity of over 33 knots (38 mph, 61 km/h), divided by 10,000. Calculations are provided at 2017 Atlantic hurricane season (Money Hurricane)/ACE Calcs. Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Pages Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:2017 Atlantic Hurricane season Category:Cyclones Category:Money Hurricane Category:1 Category:Storms with amazing tracks Category:Atlantic hurricane season